"Low Budget" Microwave Show
Matt has referenced the show's budget numerous times. The first mention being in the third episode initially meant as a joke to explain why there are no "cool" items being done. The meaning has changed now that dangerous items have been done to explain why he can't do an iPhone, a PS3, or a Blendtec blender, even saying "if someone gave me one of these working, I'd likely keep it since getting one just to use is out of my price range, let alone just to destroy it". Indeed, many of the items are either things found lying around the house or were given to him by a family member. In fact, it's exceedingly rare for him to even microwave something bought for the show that costs over $10. But his show is proof that you don't need a big budget to make an entertaining microwave show. Here's a list of the cool items he's done that cost very little. Grape - From his refrigerator Light Bulb - Found in his attic (100 watt bulb) Tinfoil - From his kitchen's tinfoil dispenser Cassette Tape - One of his old cassettes CD - A blank CD he had Potato chip bag - From his kitchen Egg - From his refrigerator Ping Pong Balls - Found in storage Lighter - One of his lighters Dozen Eggs - From his refrigerator, initially $1.49 Helium Balloon - $3 Steel Wool - From his kitchen 5 Hour Energy - $2 Pipe cleaners - Found them somewhere Calculator - 79 cents Ink Cartridges - From his printer Highlighters - From his desk drawer Typewriter correction tape - In storage, originally was his parents' Axe Can in Cooking Oil - Axe can $1, cooking oil from kitchen Beer - Leftover from a six pack he bought the previous fall Easy Button - $8 Cell Phone - Donated by his brother Mentos and Coke - $1.69 for the coke, 50 cents for the mentos Silly String - $2 CO2 cartridges - $10 Works Bomb - From his bathroom (the foil and plastic bottle from his kitchen) Baby Food - 89 cents Watermelon - $4 Giant Light Bulb - Donated by his brother Spray Paint - $7 Champagne - $14 Charcoal + Lighter Fluid - Both bought to use in barbecue 2013 Fireworks - $2 for the snakes and fountain, the others donated by his dad Blender - $13 Bottle of Medicine - Found in his medicine cabinet Gummy Bears - $4 Halogen Bulb - Found lying around somewhere Jack O'Lantern - Ping pong balls $1, pumpkin $3, other stuff he already had Sparkling Cider - Found in his kitchen Static Guard - $3 Santa Claus - $1 (lighter was one of Matt's) Snow Globe - $1 TV Remote - Donated by his uncle Nail Polish - $2 Aluminum welding rod - Everything plus the welding rod was found somewhere Gasoline - From a gas can (likely about a dime's worth) Lava lamp - Donated by his uncle Resolve Stain Stick - Found lying around Spaghetti Squash - From his kitchen Rubik's Cube - $2 Etch-a-Sketch - $1.59 Pencil Sharpener - $3 Listerine - $3.50 2014 Fireworks - All were either his or donated by his dad Road Flare - Originally $9 for a pack of standard flares, traded his dad for a jumbo one Cheese Whiz - Found in his kitchen, expired Ink Toner Cartridge - $35 (The most expensive thing ever bought for the show, not counting microwaves) Add all of these up and the combined total is less than that of a new smartphone or game system.